poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Discovery of the Mysterious Rotwang
The Discovery of the Mysterious Rotwang is a fan-made episode written by Kosh Naranek, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Magic-is-cute, and CartoonLover. Premise After watching a movie in the theater, Cooler and Martin discover Rotwang. With Elaine's help, they nurse him back to health. After Kaptain Kid and his gang holds most of the heroes hostage, Rotwang's true strength is discovered and he must rescue them with Cooler and Marcus' assistance. Plot Part One (Cooler and Martin leave the theater which displays the movies playing as: Puppylon 5, Catbusters and Raiders of the Lost Bone.) Martin: Thank you for taking me to see Catbusters, father. Cooler: No problem. It was just a gift that I thought of. Martin: Anyways, we should be back at the pound at 7:00 pm. (They continue walking along the sidewalk until a mysterious wheeze is heard.) Cooler: What was that? (Martin walks over and peeks into the alley) Martin: Umm.. father, you should see this. (Cooler peeks into the alley and sees the unexpected.) Cooler: Don't ask me what that is. Even I don't know. (The thing in the alley is a 6 foot tall wolf who looks nearly starved to death) Martin: I think we should take it back to the pound. Cooler: Alright. (In the hospital portion of the pound....) Elaine: I see... He is suffering from starvation. Slushy, Vivian, bring him some nutrients and water. Vivian: You got it. (Vivian and Slushy rush off. The wolfs eyes slowly open showing blue bloodshot eyes.) The wolf: Where.. Where am i? Elaine: You are in the hospital. The wolf: Who brought me here? Elaine: These two here. (Elaine points to Cooler and Martin.) The wolf: Well then, I guess I should tell you my name and two secrets. Listen closely. My name is Rotwang. I am 40 dog years old. Now the secrets. Do not tell these to anyone without my approval. First I was really created in a lab by drunk college students in Bloomington, Indiana. Not what you would expect but it is how I came into this world. The second is that... well. I am gay. (The other characters do nothing except sit silently.) Rotwang: and that's all I have to say. I will rest now. Do not interrupt my rest until I awake. (Rotwang falls asleep on the hospital bed) Cooler: Well, that was interesting. (Vivian and Slushy return with the nutrients and water.) Elaine: (To Vivian and Slushy) Please don't disturb him. He must rest. Cooler: I guess then we shall leave. Bye Elaine. Take care of Rotwang. (Cooler and Martin leave the hospital room.) Slushy: Rotwang? What kind of name is that? (Marcus enters the hospital room as Slushy and Vivian place the nutrients and water next to Rotwang's hospital bed silently.) Marcus: (Quietly) Say, who's your friend? Slushy: (Quietly) His name is Rotwang. Cooler and Martin found him in the alley. Marcus: (Quietly) Well it looks like he is gonna need some serious care in order for his survival. When he can walk on his own I will put him through a high exercise program designed to get him back to what he should look like. I guess I better go see how Cooler is doing. See you later. (Marcus kisses Elaine and walks away. Tony tip toes in the room as he enters carrying a jacket for Rotwang.) Tony: (Quietly) Just a little get well present for our new friend. (Tony leaves. Whopper enters the room.) Whopper: (Whispering) I wonder if he's related to Pupzan's tribe. Slushy: Actually, no. Elaine: Cooler and Martin found him in the alley. Whopper: Ooh. Anyways I came here to tell you about the meeting in 15 minutes. Elaine: What is it about? Whopper: It's about the wolf. (15 minutes later where meetings are normally held.) Cooler: Calm down everyone. Now I summoned you all here to talk about our newest discovery: A wolf by the name of Rotwang. I would like a civil and peaceful meeting here. Holly: Thank you, Cooler. As the leader of my puppy pound, I propose that once Rotwang is fully recovered, we should all give him a nice, humble, wholesome welcome as our new member of Holly's Puppy Pound. Marcus: Sure. Why not? Elaine: He is very friendly. Howler: Aroo! And he would provide us some extra strength. Tony: Not to mention that he looks cool. We should get him some nice clothes. Gamma: And he is a few inches shorter than me. Cooler: Alright then. Is there anyone against the introduction of Rotwang into the pound? (No one raises their hand.) Cooler: Then it is settled. Rotwang will be given an opportunity to join the pound as soon as he can walk. (All applaud.) Part Two (Later, Elaine, Slushy, Vivian, Sasha, Padmi, and Petite are tending to Rotwang.) Elaine: He needs more vitamin D. Sasha: Gotcha. Slushy: Understood. (Rotwang slowly opens his eyes.) Elaine: Hello, Rotwang. Rotwang: Hey, what's going on? Elaine: My assistants and I are nursing you back to health. You need plenty of nutrition to help you get back on your feet. (Rotwang slowly eats the nutrients and drinks the water.) Rotwang: That was far better than the trash I had to eat for a month. Elaine: Oh dear. I'm very sorry to hear that. Once you made a full recovery, we're going to give you something special. Rotwang: I understand, I've been through tough times. It seems that fate has given me peace for once, however I feel something wicked this way coming. I hope its nothing. Slushy: That "nothing" you were referring is the notorious Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. Rotwang: Who? Sasha: Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. To make it a long story short, he's cruel, he's smart, and he's the current head honcho of Stoneheart Inc. Rotwang: He sounds like a terrible person to me. Slushy: He is horrible. So, have you had a lover before? Rotwang: Actually, I'm... How did you find out? Slushy: When I was walking back with the nutrients and water I heard you tell the 3 in the room your secrets. I only heard the second one though. Is there anything wrong with that? Rotwang: No. Just keep it a secret. Slushy: Don't you worry. Elaine and I will keep this a secret the best we can. Rotwang: Thank you. Slushy: No problem. (Rotwang smiles and sits up on the hospital bed.) Elaine: Is there anything we can get for you? Rotwang: No, thanks, Not right now. (Marcus and Cooler enter. They smile.) Marcus: Glad to see that your feeling better. Rotwang: Thanks for the encouragement. Marcus: Any time. How would you like a tour around the puppy pound? Rotwang: Sure. Marcus: Let's stop by the Puppy Power Cafe first. I have a taste for some jelly bean ice cream. Cooler: Me too. Rotwang: Sounds interesting. (Meanwhile at the villains' lair, Kaptain Kid is seen eating his lunch. Ikshan enters.) Ikshan: Master. Kaptain Kid: What is it? Panthera slacking off again? Ikshan: No sir. There is a new recruit for Holly's Puppy Pound. He goes by the name of Rotwang. (Reads a record) Name, Rotwang. Breed, Wolf. Age, 40 dog years old. Origin, Bloomington, Indiana. Rumored to have two secrets no one else knows about. Kaptain Kid: Secrets, eh? I have an idea.... (At the Puppy Power Cafe, Rotwang is eating beef sandwiches and ginger ale.) Rotwang: Mmm! My favorite dish. Cooler: I didn't know you like the stuff. Rotwang: Oh, yes. Cooler: Well, we all have different tastes. Rotwang: Did I ever tell you that I like Gordon and Sapphire's show? Cooler: But I've never seen you in the audience before. Where'd you see them? Rotwang: I watched videos of them through the Internet. Cooler: How? Rotwang: It was during my life on IU campus. I also watched a few reviews of Dog Walker's. He and James Ruff are hilarious. Cooler: Yeah. They're funny, too. You know, they're the inspirations for Gordon and Sapphire's show. Rotwang: Really? Cooler: Yes really. Rotwang: Speaking of comedic things, I have a 35mm print of.... Dogplane! Cooler: Surely, you can't be serious. Rotwang: I am serious, and don't call me shirley. Igor: Hey! You stole my catchphrase! Rotwang: I did? Igor: Yes! Rotwang: I'm sorry, I had no idea. Igor: That's okay. Rotwang: Who are you anyways? Igor: I'm Igor Strayvinski, but most everybody calls me Iggy. Rotwang: Igor? Interesting name. Igor: So, what do you do in your spare time? Rotwang: I play bagpipes, draw, paint, read and write poems. Igor: Neat. Can I hear a sample of your bag-pipe playing? Rotwang: Sure. (Rotwang plays a few notes on the bagpipes.) Igor: Awesome! Rotwang: And listen to this poem I wrote on the beach in California. "I'm so glad there is sandy turf, because that is where you get to surf. If being a actor is really good, apply for a job in Hollywood." Igor: Not bad at all. When did you go to California though? Rotwang: Once every summer. Igor: Then how did you end up here? Rotwang: I heard about this place and decided to stay here. Igor: Interesting. Rotwang: However bad luck sent me many places around the town and I nearly died. However the three who found me brought me here and saved me. (Meanwhile at the main section of the pound.) Slushy: You know, Elaine, I think Rotwang's a nice guy. Elaine: Yes. Yes he is. (Everyone except Cooler, Marcus and Rotwang enter the section.) Elane: Why is everyone here? Bright Eyes: Cooler summoned us here. Slushy: Odd... I don't remember Cooler saying anything about this... (Nets appear and capture everyone.) Gamma: It's a trap! (Kaptain Kid enters the room with all his minions.) Kaptain Kid: Of course it was. Gad, you must be stupid. Gamma: You! (Gamma draws a laser pistol but is hit by Ikshans disabling pistol.) Ikshan: Well that was easy, Time to bring in the hostages. Kaptain Kid: Ikshan, get the hostages to my ship. Tonight, we sail to the Island of No Return! Ikshan: When will we return them? Kaptain Kid: Only when Rotwang spills the beans, then we will spread the word and ruin him! (Both maniacly lauch as Ikshan takes the hostages and drags them to Kaptain Kids ship.) Kaptain Kid: Now to leave a note for him. I am so darned brilliant! (Kaptain Kid writes a note, places it on the floor and leaves.) Part Three (Marcus, Rotwang and Cooler enter the room.) Cooler: Hey, where is everybody? Rotwang: What's that? (Rotwang walks up, picks up the note and reads it out loud.) Rotwang: Dear Rotwang. I have taken your friends hostage. If you tell us your secrets then they will be let free. If you don't however then they will be taken to the island of no return. Meet me on santiago beach and tell me them there tommorow. Signed the notorious Kaptain Kid Stoneheart. (Marcus, with his eyes full of fury, gets out his machete and dashes off.) Rotwang: CURSE THE MAN WHO WROTE THIS! (Rotwang, with eyes of fury, rushes for Santiago Beach.) Cooler: Guys! Wait! (At Santiago Beach...) Kaptain Kid: And once I ship you to the Island of No Return, I will finally be free from... Marcus: (Enraged) YOU'RE DEAD, STONEHEART! (Marcus is seen swinging his machete wildly as he charges toward the pirate.) Kaptain Kid: Aw. The little boy wants to play. (Noticing Rotwang as well) And I see you brought Rotwang with you. Rotwang: Let them go first, then I will tell you my secrets. Marcus: And if you back out, Stoneheart, I'll decapitate you and squeeze your eyeballs out. Kaptain Kid: Ooh, how intimidating. (Aside) Not. (To Marcus and Rotwang) All right. I'll let them go. Now, tell me your secrets. Rotwang: Alright, Stoneheart. Just let them go after I tell you. The first one is that I am not a natural born creature. I was created in a labratory by drunk college students. The second one is that... well, I'm gay. Those are my secrets. Kaptain Kid: THOSE were your secrets? How disappointing. I thought that you would have kept much interesting secrets. But, no, you gave me two secrets that were total letdowns. Two disappointing secrets. Rotwang: Well then. You are gonna dig this fact about me. Kaptain Kid: What is it? Rotwang: This! (Rotwang tosses a bottle of boredom gas on Kaptain Kid and runs for the ship.) Kaptain Kid: Boring! (Cooler and Marcus follow Rotwang. Meanwhile on the ship....) Whopper: When are they coming back? Ikshan: Shut up, you little brat! (Rotwang sneaks onto the ship and sees a giant claymore on the wall.) Rotwang:(Whispering.) The Ultra Schwert itself! (Marcus and Cooler behind him.) Marcus: (Whispering) Isn't that the legendary Ultra Schwert? Rotwang: (Whispering) It is. I shall make it mine and destroy the ship with it. Cooler: I see. (Rotwang runs and grabs the Ultra Schwert off the wall.) Cooler: We gotta rescue our friends first. Rotwang: I'm gonna use the Ultra Schwert to rescue them. Cooler: In that case, go for it! (In the cargo hold of the ship.) Ikshan: This is boring. (The door is sliced in two by the mighty blade of the Ultra Schwert. Rotwang walks through the now destroyed door.) Ikshan: The Ultra Schwert! Master! The wolf has infiltrated the ship! Rotwang: He won't be able to help you. Ikshan: Feh. No matter. I'll have to deal with you myself. (Ikshan draws his sword.) Rotwang: So I see that you carry a sword of your own. Let us fight. The winner gets the hostages. Ikshan: So be it. Come at me! (Rotwang charges at Ikshan with the Ultra Schwert. he is blocked by Ikshans sword.) Rotwang: I do see you are a decent blocker. But that won't matter now! (Rotwang swings the Ultra Schwert and breaks Ikshans sword in two.) Rotwang: I win. Ikshan: You may have won the battle, but the war has yet to begun! (Ikshan leaves.) Rotwang: Time to let you all free! (Rotwang cuts the nets open.) Gamma: Well done, Rotwang. I see that you now possess the Ultra Schwert. Rotwang: I do. This ship is going down to the bottom. Gamma, take everyone back to the pound. Gamma: Got it. (Gamma and everyone else leaves the ship.) Rotwang: Now to destroy this ship. (Rotwang slashes the side of the ship and water comes flooding in.) Rotwang: Now to get out of here. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, everyone is congatulating Rotwang.) Tony: Thanks to you, Kaptain Kid no longer has a ship! Rotwang: Thanks, Tony. He's, as you say, all washed up. (No one laughs.) Rotwang: OK, I'm not good with jokes. Gamma: But you were a good fighter. Rotwang: Very true, that is the most important thing I have against him. Cooler: Hey! Would you like to join the pound puppies? Rotwang: Sure! (Gamma approaches Rotwang with the Pound Puppy Rulebook.) Gamma: Sign here, please. (Rotwang takes a pen and signs his name in the rulebook.) Cooler: You can keep the pen. Rotwang: Thank you. (Meanwhile at the villains lair.) Kaptain Kid: Mark my words, Rotwang, you will pay for your interference. Katrina Stoneheart: Whos Rotwang? (Kaptain Kid shoves Rotwang's case file at her.) Kaptain Kid: Read it, Auntie Katrina. Katrina Stoneheart: A case file? This will be truly interesting. (Back at the puppy pound, Rotwang is hanging out with Gamma and Cooler. Gamma pulls out a caramel apple and offers it to Rotwang.) Gamma: Care for one? It has no stems, seeds, or leaves on it. Rotwang: No thank you. I dont like candy apples. Gamma: Oh well. (Gamma eats his caramel apple.) Gamma: My favorite snack. (Dumbo walks in.) Dumbo: Hi, guys. Cooler: Yo, Dumbo. Rotwang: Who is he? Cooler: That's Dumbo. He joined us three years ago. (Dumbo extends his foot out.) Rotwang: Why are you showing me your foot? Gamma: He wants you to shake hands with him. Cooler: He's a cook for our pound and he doesn't want to get cramps in his hands. Rotwang: Odd, yet reasonable. (Rotwang shakes Dumbo's foot.) Dumbo: It's a pleasure to meet ya. Rotwang: Same here. Dumbo: Are you interested in cooking? Rotwang: Cooking is not among my interests. Dumbo: Oh. Why? Rotwang: I tried once. It didn't end well. Dumbo: Oh. Sorry I didn't know. (Dumbo leaves.) Rotwang: I tried to make pancakes for some college students. To this day I still go by the nickname of cake burner at IU. (Rotwang checks the time.) Rotwang: Its bedtime. See you in the morning. (Rotwang leaves the room.) (Gamma and Cooler do the same.) Narrator: And with Rotwang on their side, our heroes continue to their adventures in and out of Poundsville that will eventually bring the end of Kaptain Kid and Stoneheart Inc. The end. Trivia This fan-made episode marks the first appearance of Rotwang. This is the last fan-made episode to feature Kaptain Kid's ship. Bloopers When Rotwang cuts Ikshan's sword in half, Ikshan says "you may have won the meal, but the dinner has yet to begun!" Everyone in the room starts cracking up as Ikshan explains that he was hungry and thinking about dinner. Next Episode Preview Cooler: No way! Bright Eyes and Iggy kissed? Winky: Yes... at least that's what I thought it happened. Cooler: I wonder if it's true? Both: Next time on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, Bright Eyes' Dream. Japanese opening title A silhouette of Rotwang is seen as the subtitles read "The Mystery Wolf Fighter Rotwang! Friend or Foe?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Cooler Category:Fan made episodes starring Rotwang